Heridas de Guerra
by UltronCrimsonCrowl-Pym
Summary: UCM: Nos adentramos en el mundo del ¿que pasaría si? y llegamos a este recondito punto, en donde para cada acción existe una reacción. ¿Valio la pena la lucha? Basado en CA: Civil War. Contiene Spoilers
1. Clint Barton

Heridas de guerra.

Este fanfic esta basado en el final de CW, si no la has visto aun es mejor que no entres ya que contiene spoilers(?)  
Los personajes son de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Humanidad:

* * *

Clint se recargo en su celda en silencio, era obvio que no abandonaría a un amigo y creía que las razones de Rogers estaban en lo correcto. Después de todo confiaba en él. Y no les fallo. Unos días después ya estaban en libertad. Est5aban ahí y habían salvado nuevamente al mundo.

Pero no al mundo de Clint.

Antes de que se fuera con sus compañeros Vengadores; Laura le había dicho que se ocultaría muy bien, después de todo con tres niños no era fácil pasar desapercibidos. Aquella noche antes de partir beso sus labios con ahínco desconocido y le abrazo toda la nocturna. La mañana antes de partir beso la frente de cada uno de sus hijos prometiéndoles volver lo antes posible.

Pietro había dicho Papá aquel día.

Cuando entro a su granja lo primero que observo fueron los juguetes de los niños tirados por el piso. Le extraño el nulo recibimiento, más aun cuando entro a la cocina y observo a una desolada Laura sentada a la mesa. El desayuno frio.

De inmediato corrió hacia ella con la preocupación de que algo les pasase.

Sus ojos carentes de brillo le observaron traspasándole el alma.

— Servicios sociales se los han llevado… Y-Yo… n-No se… — estaba un en estado de shock y lo poco que quedaba de solides en el arquero se hizo presente. ¿Por qué? Ellos eran buenos padres, Laura era la mejor madre incluso sin él ¿Por qué arrebatárselos a ella?

— No te preocupes iremos ahora mismo y entonces…

— ¡NO! No lo entiendes… ahora que fuiste arrestado un tal general Ross dictamino que no era apto dejar a unos niños a la merced de un villano, de asesinos. ¡Clint! ¿Qué paso ahí? ¿Qué fue?

No, no, no. Él no había hecho nada malo, él solamente había protegido a sus camaradas, había luchado por la justicia y la igualdad. ¡Stark no podía hacerle algo así! Cerró los puños con frustración y se incorporó.

—Te prometo que los traeré de vuelta.

Sería una lástima que fuera una promesa vacía.


	2. Sam Wilson

Heridas de Guerra

* * *

 **El último beso.**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían dar, no podía creerlo de verdad que no. ¿Cómo podía acabarse un mundo en menos de cinco minutos?

— ¿Me escucha?

— S-Si…

— Lamento mucho ser quien le de estas noticias.  
— ¿Dónde está?

— Sus cenizas están depositadas en el monumento que se realizó para conmemorar a todas las personas que esos "vengadores" han Ja… ayudado a pasar al más haya.

— E-entiendo.

— ¿Seguro que está bien?

—Sí… gracias por todo… adiós.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que nuevamente estaba libre, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de comunicarse con Leila, aquella mujer que no solo era su mejor amiga y confidente sino la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Y ahora ya no estaba.

Leila Taylor era una periodista que siempre había luchado por la integridad de la igualdad afro-americana y del mundo. Fuerte, independiente y sin un solo pelo en la lengua. Ella era capaz de decir todo aquello de lo que otros temían hablar. Era, impresionante. Sam observo la fotografía en la que posaba junto a ella, fue tomada unos días antes de lo sucedido en las naciones unidas, antes de que todo esto comenzara a destruirse y ahora…

Su puño impacto en la pared de la habitación mientras trataba de evitar que la tristeza le consumiera. La frustración que sentía era demasiada y la realidad que estaba viviendo demasiado apabullante.

— ¿Por qué?

Se preguntó, pero esa pregunta no era la correcta. Siempre pasaba que alguien estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Y así le paso a ella. Pero no podía, no quería aceptar la cruel realidad.

"Créeme que la peor guerra no es contra los abstractos pensamientos, las armas o "aliens". Es el momento en que una persona depende de ti cuando dices Woo, ahora si debo darlo todo por esto"

Sintió como se apretaba su corazón al recordarla.

Unas horas después estaba ahí ocultando su rostro. Oficialmente aún era un prófugo, pero tenía que ir a decirle adiós. Las rosas y fotografías cubrían el pequeño lugar donde estaba este monumento. Había personas que hablaban tanto mal como bien de los Vengadores, pero Sam solo podía ver el nombre de ella grabado.

"Leila Hot'Mamma Taylor" respiro profundamente delineando con el índice aquel nombre, para después besarlo tenuemente y darse la vuelta para marcharse. Quizás no volvería a verlos, pero podía al menos recordarlos.

A veces el dolor más grande viene de los que nos han dejado ya.


	3. Scott Lang

Heridas de guerra.

Este fanfic esta basado en el final de CW, si no la has visto aun es mejor que no entres ya que contiene spoilers(?)  
Los personajes son de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Sonrisa:

* * *

Scott sabía que estaría en problemas con Pym después de lo ocurrido. Al menos esperaba que el estar del lado contrario a Stark le ayudara a ablandar al viejo, pero antes que todo eso necesitaba ver la pequeña y dulce sonrisa de su pequeña Cassie.

Sin embargo no estaba en casa. Seguramente Maggie la había llevado a algún lugar aquel sábado, ya le llamaría después para pasar tiempo de calidad con su niña. Ahora era momento de tomar valor como Luke Skaywalker y enfrentarse a Darth Vader, en este caso al viejo Dr Pym.

Al llegar a la rustica casa la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una escéptica Hope, le encantaba aquella mujer de ojos claros y principios. ¿Se atrevería a robarle un beso? Si de todas formas Pym estaba molesto con él ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Y? ¿Qué desea señor Lang? – la voz arisca de Hope le demostró que no, no era momento de besos.

— Eh si… Vengo a ver a Hank…— esbozo su mejor sonrisa y se permitió entrar a la casa. ¿Es que ella también estaba molesta?

Una vez que estuvo dentro camino rumbo a la sala donde con seguridad le esperaba Hank, y sí ahí estaba tomando café.

— Sabes que eso no ayudara a tu hipertensión ¿cierto?— contrario a lo que pensó Pym ni se inmuto con su presencia, bebió el café y después de dejar su taza en la mesa le observo a través de sus anteojos.

— Toma asiento Scott. — de acuerdo, Lang comenzaba a sentirse bastante nervioso por esto. O quizás y solo quizás lo felicitarían. ¡Claro! Se lo merecía después de todo. —en todo mi tiempo de vida jamás había conocido a ser más imprudente e idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de meterte con esos vengadores que solo causan problemas? ¿Cómo Scott?

—Hank yo…

— No, ahora vas a escucharme bien; comprendo realmente la postura de no querer firmar el acta de Sokovia, incluso podría justificar el hecho de que fueras tan estúpido para aumentar tu tamaño en la batalla cuando lo has probado tan solo una vez. ¿Es que no te importa que pudiera darte un paro cardiaco? —los ojos azules de Pym los traspasaron, de pronto Scott se sintió como un niño pequeño. —Y lo más importante… Por tu grandiosa participación casi obtienen mi tecnología ¿en que estabas pensando? No, más bien ¿acaso estabas pensando?

Eso le había ofendido de sobremanera, después de todo él había ayudado en gran manera a reformar el traje de Antman, por lo que estuvo a punto de responder.

— ¡Papá! — le regaño Hope, de inmediato la observo, ella podía ser muy ruda y dura pero era en realidad muy dulce por defenderlo de su padre. — Sé muy bien cuán importante es la tecnología Pym para ti, pero pudo morir… — sí, esa era su Hope. Le sonrió de inmediato. — Y tu… ni se te ocurra sonreírme, ¿acaso no recuerdas todos y cada uno de los malditos problemas que tuvimos para recuperar el traje y la formula de Darren? —los ojos de Hope chispeaban con molestia, ella se acercó a él y Scott solo pudo hacerse un poco hacia atrás en la silla. — ¿Tienes un mínimo de idea de lo que perdiste con esto?

Ok suficiente. Eso ya era demasiado. Él estaba ayudando al capitán América, estaba luchando por ellos. No se merecía tanto regaño. Azoto sus palmas en la mesa causando que un poco de café se derramara en la mesa.

— ¡Basta! Sé bien que las cosas no salieron como se esperaba, pero estoy bien y todo está bien. Además ahora somos parte de algo más grande. ¡Estuve con el Capitán América! Y si me disculpan iré con mi pulga porque estoy seguro que ella si estará orgullosa de mí. — se incorporó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Ya volvería para después hablar con más calma.

— Margaret se fue.

Aquellas palabras de Pym lograron detenerlo en el marco de la puerta, se giró de inmediato para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Scott… Maggie nos pidió que te entregáramos esto. — esta vez la voz de Hope se volvió una décima más dulce mientras le entregaba una carta, donde se podía observar la caligrafía de Maggie.

— ¿Qué se supone que está pasando...?

— Las repercusiones de unirte a un grupo de niños que no saben lo que hacen. Scott te enfrentaste a las naciones unidas, realizaste un desacato completo y pese a tus buenas intenciones el gobierno los cree peligrosos ahora. Margaret recibió una visita el día de tu arresto. Intentaron llevarse a Casandra y… el único acuerdo al que llego fue que jamás volverías a poner en peligro la integridad de la niña, por lo que se marchó. No la busques porque no vas a encontrarla Scott.

— ¡ELLA ES MI HIJA! ¿CÓMO PUDO HACERME ESTO?

— Te equivocas… tú te lo hiciste Scott. En el pasado pase por algo similar, y decidí colgar el traje en el momento justo. ¿Y tú qué hiciste Scott?

— Yo salve al mundo con los Vengadores.

Pym lo observo por largo rato con aquellos ojos azules que le caracterizaban tanto. Para después negar con la cabeza. — Pensé que había elegido bien, pero fue cierto lo que una vez me dijo mi hija.

Observo a Hope que no quería ni verlo. Se acercó a ella tomándole de los hombros para buscar una salida, que todo aquello era solo una mentira para fastidiarlo, que todo era una maldita broma. Él no podía vivir sin ver a su Cassie.

— Lo siento.

—No, no… yo… yo iré por Cassie, seguramente todo es culpa de ese Stak. Hank, por favor… por favor ayúdame a encontrar a mi hija. — rogo desesperado dirigiéndose esta vez a Pym. No podía aceptar no volver a ver a su hija.

A veces las consecuencias de nuestros actos son más duros de los que parecen.


	4. Bucky Barnes

Heridas de guerra.

Este fanfic esta basado en el final de CW, si no la has visto aun es mejor que no entres ya que contiene spoilers(?)  
Los personajes son de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

 **Realidad**

* * *

Se dice que cuando uno duerme y sueña descansa, pero para él no era así. El descanso lo había dejado antes de terminar la gran guerra y más allá, cuando solo era un muchacho con grandes sueños.

— "Es lo mejor" — fueron las palabras que le dedico a su mejor amigo antes de volver a ser congelado. Pero Steve Rogers jamás sabría que esto solo era la penitencia que el mismísimo soldado de invierno había elegido para sí mismo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvían a él los rostros de cada una de las personas que había matado. Pese a que el comentario parecía solo superfluo en el momento que lo había explicado era tan cierto.

Quizás él no había tenido intención de matar a ninguna de esas personas, quizás solo era una marioneta de un cruel destino, pero eso no quietaba el hecho irrefutable de que sus manos habían terminado con esas vidas. Por eso mismo al estar dormido es cuando estos fantasmas llegaban hasta él para proporcionarle el escarmiento que sentía, merecía.

"Al menos podrías recordarme"

Un susurro femenino le hizo girar la mirada y dejar de observar a la víctima en turno. Cabellos de fuero y mirada esmeralda. Claro que la recordaba. Pero ¿Qué caso tenia decirlo? Si bien su mente estaba controladas en el momento en que su mano se cerró en la garganta ajena eso no quiere decir que no supiera quien era. Solo no podía decirlo.

Estar encerrado en su propio cuerpo dolía, pesaba, era un completo infierno. Y el mejor de sus castigos.

"Él es mi amigo"

Que Rogers aun le considerara de esta forma le aliviaba el alma, se sentía menos escoria y sin embargo los rostros de sus víctimas se deslizaron en su memoria uno por uno sin final. Y de nuevo llegaban hasta él aquellas temibles palabras.

тоскующий

ржавый

семнадцать

рассвет

печь

девять

доброкачественный

добро пожаловать

один

Грузовой вагон

Siente como su cuerpo se mueve por sí mismo, pero no era posible ¡estaba en Wakanda pagando su sentencia! Matas, termina con cada una de las personas que confiaron en él, la vida del rey está en peligro "solo los muertos le quedan" y pasa de largo hacia la "libertad".

Horas después llega a una casa en Brooklyn donde al entrar puede observar cuadros de una hermosa dama muy conocida para él. Rebeca Barnes, su pequeña hermana. Cada vez más grande, cada vez con más familia, dos niños que crecen y al mismo tiempo forman sus familias. Y de pronto escucha una voz añeja por los años.

Y pese a que ahora sus cabellos son blancos un dolor en el corazón se atraviesa en su persona. Trata inútilmente de negarse a seguir las ordenes, pero es imposible, jamás poder superar ser el asesino que es y terminar con lo último que quedaba de su pasada –con excepción de Steve- el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer madura está en sus manos, y su mirada clara le observa sin pestañar, sintió un grito atorarse en su garganta y su mirada nublarse.

Nuevamente los fantasmas de su pasado regresan para atormentarle, esta vez con uno más.

Y es que podía estar congelado, controlado o dormido… pero los sueños, pesadillas o revelaciones estaban ahí para atormentarle, para demostrarle que aquel no era un castigo autoimpuesto, era la vida misma que se encargaba de recordarle ya no más, y que él con tanto ímpetu decía. "lo merezco"

— Su ritmo cardiaco aumenta, Rey T'Challa… si sigue así.

— Denle algo para que mejore…

— A sus órdenes.

— El descanso no llega a un alma que ha sido profanada por los ideales egoístas de otros, pero estará seguro cuando por fin pueda perdonarse por algo de lo que carece de culpa.

La única penitencia es aquella en la que no logramos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos.


	5. Wanda Maximoff

Heridas de guerra.

Este fanfic esta basado en el final de CW, si no la has visto aun es mejor que no entres ya que contiene spoilers(?)  
Los personajes son de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

 **Opresión**

* * *

Esta vez no tenía a donde ir. Sabía que podría acudir a sus compañeros pero la verdad era que le apetecía un momento a solas. Y recordar.

Recordar cuando se sentía completa, cuando sus ideales jamás fueron puestos en hoja de juicio, cuando era una persona mejor. Todo eso se lo había llevado Pietro con él.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que apenas noto cuando alguien choco contra ella.

— Lo siento…— menciono una pequeña y cálida voz.

— No volverá a pasar, lo lamentamos… Vamos…—a esta le siguió una voz masculina pero aun infantil.

Observo a dos niños de mediana estatura correr por las calles y algo se hablando en ella, una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios al instante en que llegaban a ella recuerdos mejores.

"El día de hoy se brindara un homenaje a todos y cada uno de los civiles que han muerto en todas estas intervenciones políticas y heroicas. En Central Park a las 18:00 hrs. Ahora con ustedes un testimonio desgarrador de lo sucedido en la…"

Dejo de escuchar y decidió seguir caminando. El recordar sus culpas solo provocaba que el descontrol siguiera en ella. Quizás Stark tenía razón en encerrarla, pero al recordar como Barton le había salvado le daba fuerzas para seguir; seguramente eso era lo que querría Pietro. Que ella siguiera por ambos y no se rindiera ante la adversidad.

"—Mi madre murió cuando nacimos… y mi padre siempre estaba ahí para cuidarnos pero ya no está… ¿cree que volverá pronto a casa?

— Estás fueron las palabras de James, un pequeño huérfano de Sokovia que ante lo sucedido con el llamado Ultron…"

La realidad llegaba a ella de tantas distintas formas que solo quería ocultarse en los brazos de Vis y olvidarse de todo, pero no podía. La última vez que lo viera había ignorado sus palabras. ¿Cómo podrían culparla? Si estaba atada como si estuviera loca. Pero ahora eso no importaba estaba afuera. ¿Qué haría con esa libertad?

— ¡Déjanos! Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos.

— Hermano…

— Lo siento niños pero es necesario que vallan a servicio social.

— No es nuestra culpa…

—No es culpa de nadie… solo…

— Hermano para por favor.

— Es culpa de esos vengadores. Ellos nos dejaron sin familia.

Sintió como un yunque caía sobre ella. Esas palabras le hicieron detenerse y observa nuevamente la televisión del aparador. Ahí se encontraban dos niños de quizás ocho años, ambos gemelos al parecer, de piel oscura y ojos negros. Las noticias mencionaban que esto era parte de un video que se volvió viral en Wakanda, donde un turista había captado el momento exacto en que estos niños habían sido llevados a servicios sociales y de ahí a un orfanato. Pero Wanda ya no veía tan claras las imágenes, sus ojos se habían llenado por completo de lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta era tal que no podía siquiera gritar de dolor. Necesitaba controlarse, no podía dejar que sus emociones le jugaran una mala pasada, y sin embargo la culpa nuevamente la llenaba. Se limpió sus lágrimas y camino aprisa, necesitaba alejarse de todos y todo. Estar sola. Pero era como si sus habilidades le traicionaran en ese instante, porque con cada rostro que veía podía "escuchar un reproche" podía sentir cuánto daño había causado.

 **"Pietro… hermano…"** se dijo, si tan solo él estuviera ahí mismo ahora, no se sentiría tan mal. Tan monstruo como en esos instantes sentía que la veían.

"No sé porque se negaron a firmar el acuerdo, pero de algo estoy segura. Este mundo no puede estar a salvo si personas como "estás" nos cuidan. ¿Qué sabemos de ellos? Si fueran consientes de la normativa social quizás podría hacerse algo. Pero ninguno quiere aceptar su culpa en lo realizado. En el video siguiente podemos observar como ellos mismos no están de acuerdo uno con otros. ¿Cómo no sabemos si en sus "súper batallas" terminaremos todos muertos? ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que no da la cara? El día menos pensado estos héroes querrán someternos ¿y que vamos a hacer entonces? Todos pagamos impuestos, estamos registrados. ¿Por qué ellos son tan especiales?"

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y corrió hasta ocultarse en un callejón donde se agacho hasta abrazarse a sus piernas. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y solo había una persona a la cual querría acudir con manos temblorosas marco el teléfono de Clint, pero este jamás contesto.

La culpa que carcome cada molécula de su ser, es solo el recuerdo constante de lo que ha perdido.


	6. Peter Parker

**RESPONSABILIDAD**

* * *

Observaba en su habitación el obsequio de Iron man y no pudo más que sonreír. Pese a que lo enviaron a casa Peter estaba contento de salir vivo de esta, más aun había sido parte de los vengadores, aunque estar unos en contra de otros no fuera lo más conveniente.

Tía May aún se encontraba preocupaba por los evidentes golpes que poseía, pero esperaba que con los días esto se calmara.

Esto no fue así. Mientras más días pasaban comenzó a notar que las repercusiones de la pelea en el aeropuerto habían sido para todos. Comenzando con el Daily Bugle que sacaba las pocas fotos que conocían de él, claro que con su primer intento de traje heroico, para después inventar y determinar que la culpa de la pelea heroica radicaba en él. ¡En Spiderman! ¿En qué pensaba el tal JJ Jameson?

Lo siguiente fueron los rumores en el pasillo, la emoción de los adolescentes por los héroes que dejaron ver cada uno de sus despliegues de habilidades, la forma en que spiderman tiro al suelo al gigante y más. Pero por otro lado también el temor, estos súper humanos. ¿Eran amigos o enemigos? Las dudas comenzaban a corroer la sociedad no solo en el colegio también en la vida diaria.

Hasta aquel día que fue un balde de agua fría para Peter.

 _"Si fueran tan héroes hubieran salvado a mi Ben"_

Los ojos de Peter de inmediatos e dirigieron al suelo y comenzó a apretar los puños con fuerza, recordar a Tío Ben, recordar sus palabras, sus acciones… su muerte. Cerro los ojos con impotencia y sin pedir permiso se retiró de la mesa que compartía con Tía May y se fue a su habitación.

Pensando seriamente en todo lo que paso, al final no había causado más que una división en las fuerzas que debían cumplir con cuidar de los habitantes. Pero ¿Por qué? Francamente Peter no sabía cómo termino todo, mucho menos como comenzó. Quizás en su mente tendría la fe de que esto se compusiera; que aquellos héroes volvieran a estar unidos. ¡Formar un equipo!

La cruda realidad le golpeo con un peso enorme. En ocasiones el ganar o perder no quiere decir que sea el final de una situación.

La fama de spiderman pronto comenzaría… y entonces la verdadera responsabilidad caería en Peter Parker.

* * *

Gracias a todos, por sus comentarios.


	7. Natasha Romanoff

**Temple**

* * *

Ella era la agente mas destacada de la KGB tambien era rango 5 en SHIELD lo que le daba un estatus comparativo con Nick Fury. Y ahora tenía cargos por traición.

Ella había firmado. Había valorado ambas situaciones y puntos de vista, elogio correctamente. Pero ¿Por las razones correctas? En este momento no lo sabia.

Tony no dijo nada cuando se la esperaba que después de que supiera la verdad sobre James se quedaría se brazos cruzados.

Soltó un suspiro. Ella estaba consciente de que Steve los liberaria, tambien estaba consciente de que sus números rojos aumentaron. Pero solo cuando termino de hablar con Clint supo hasta que punto la sociedad lea temia. Porque esto solo era histeria colectiva.

Pero lo que le hicieron a Laura era inconcebible.

 _"El karma llega de la forma mas rastrera posible"_

Estaba tentada a subir sus números rojos por él, por Clint cuando el arquero le dijo que no se metiera. Que él terminaría resolviéndolo. Era curioso que si en cualquier otra ocasión se lo dijeran ella simplemente pasaría de alto cualquier regla y haría lo que le viniera en gana.

El tono de Barton le dijo con claridad que no la quería cerca. Después de Budapest nunca creyó que doleria tanto una palabra de él. Era lógico. Le habían quitado a sus hijos pero... Pero ¿Que podía hacer?

Sabia que la única opción seria que todos firmaran los acuerdos de sakovia, pero incluso con ello natasha sabia que era demasiado tarde.

Frustrada dirigió un golpe a la pared. Tratando de calmar sus emociones, porque era cierto que siendo la viuda, sus emociones siempre estaba bajo control, cosa de la Red Room, pero tambien era cierto que esos niños eran el reflejo de lo que ella jamas tendría.

Ahi al menos Banner estuviera ahí para aconsejarle. Para abrazarle...

Negó con la cabeza, ella no podía ser débil. Ella tenia que, sobre todas las cosas guardar el temple.

 _Un corazón que no se permite sentir. Una mirada dura y una decisión que pesa._


	8. Steve Rogers

**Lo correcto**

Él sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Aun con ello volvió a leer una vez más la carta que le enviaría a Tony. Cada palabra escrita era un a que pensó más de un millón de veces antes de escribir. Quizás la mejor forma de explicarse era en persona y no algo tan impersonal como una carta, pero no podía.

No sabía que pasaría en el momento en el que viera a Tony. Y todo lo que había conllevado sus acciones.

¿Por qué era que nadie comprendía el porqué de su lucha?

No era solo por Bucky, era por algo mucho más profundo. Algo con lo que ya había vivido antes.

Estar bajo la supervisión de alguien más, sin poder moverse con libertad, sin poder proteger a quien le necesitara. ¡De verdad que entendía! Una vez él había estado del otro lado de la moneda. Entonces ¿Cómo era que Tony no lo veía?

Se decidió por fin a enviarla y seguir con su plan.

Los vengadores aun existían por algo, aun debía luchar por liberar a su equipo.

A los que fueron la familia de Tony Stark.

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro semanas de ello para saber que su equipo había quedado destrozado por su guerra civil.

Clint y Laura sin sus hijos.

Lang luchando para encontrar el paradero de su ex esposa

Wanda siendo torturada por la culpa

Sam luciendo su propio luto.

Y ¿él?

Frente a la tumba de aquella mujer que un día fue su sostén, y las palabras e ideales que le heredara a su sobrina, aquellas palabras que le dieron el empuje para hacer "lo correcto".

— ¿En que falle Peggy?

Pregunto a la nada.

Después de todo ¿Qué había perdido el hombre que ya siquiera tenía de su lado su propio tiempo?

Quizás lo poco que había obtenido en este mundo.

* * *

 _Mucho tiempo sin actualizar. La verdad perdí el interes en el MCU desde hace tiempo, y esta idea igual se fue de traste. terminare con el equipo de Stark y me ire por otros proyectos._


End file.
